


A Better Way To Meet

by brokenskies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, a lot of it, but who knows, i guess, keeping it generally clean, pretty much just random drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3459923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenskies/pseuds/brokenskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles inspired by some AU prompts that may or may not be awkward as hell but interesting at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Way To Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, nice to see that you're interested in this and I'm truly thankful for that. Really. If you wanna see the list of prompts (which by the way, are hilarious) here: http://viria.tumblr.com/post/112298308483/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and  
> It's been a while I've written anything so bear with me I'll love you so much ;)  
> -  
> “I hit you with my car and was the only one to visit you in the hospital” AU

He was drunk. Very drunk. Not that he was in the mood to give a damn about it. "Fine! Shee if I care! All of you are jusht goddamned jealous of me and my talentshh!" 

He was officially unemployed. Well, maybe he was at fault, but they didn't have to be such dicks about it. Even with his impressive track record and his flawless proposals, not a single one of them wanted to work under him anymore. They even  _threatened_ to quit as a whole if he was going to continue as their superior. What nerve. Why can't all of them just try harder and actually keep up with him? It isn't that difficult at all! 

"Jusht  _do_ as I  _say_!" He shook his fist in the air. "And keep up with me!" To Kageyama, it was natural, kind of like breathing. He didn't think that his work was hard at all. But those people- they rejected him. They refused to support him anymore and... it  _hurt_ that the team he had been working with since he joined Kitagawa Daiichi Corp has completely abandoned him. He heaved a sigh.

It was either demotion or a branch transfer. He couldn't bear to stay in the company anymore. So he quit. 

And ended up being a pathetic drunkard staggering down the street, bemoaning his situation. Coming to a pedestrian crossing, he ignored the red light shining across the road. A couple of uneven steps was all it took for him to be bathed in yellow light from a honking car that was already too close for comfort, too fast and too late. His brain screamed at him to get out of the way but his body was too sluggish to respond.

The harsh screech of brakes pierced through the air as the smell of burnt rubber assaulted his nose. The last thing his fuzzy mind remembered was the impact he felt from the swerving car as it hit. The last thing his blurred vision showed was a flash of very bright orange.

Then everything went black.

 

 

The first thing he heard was the beeping sound, before he even opened his eyes. _So... I didn't die, huh?_  He smirked mirthlessly. _The_  glare of the overhead lights felt extremely bright to his sensitive eyes as he squinted around, taking in his surroundings. The scent of burnt rubber somehow still lingered, amongst the sterile, antiseptic smell of the hospital ward, along with an overly sweet-

A burst of orange materialised at the corner of his eye. "You're awake!" Concerned molten brown eyes hovered over him. He was a small guy, with a shock of bright orange hair. "I'll get the doctor!" He exclaimed, and ran away. 

The doctor did a routine examination on him and bid him rest well. He had bruises across the left side of his face, a sprained wrist and a minor fracture on his left leg, which was wrapped in copious amounts of bandage.

All the time, the orange headed guy was practically bouncing in his chair. When the doctor left, the guy rushed to Kageyama's side.

"You know, I was super worried about you! All along I was thinking, 'what if he DIED?!' and then I've been coming here everyday and- and..."abruptly, he stopped midway. 

"I'm sorry... haha guess I got carried away and I'm really really worried..." he turned his head to the side but Kageyama noticed the faint pink dusting his cheeks.

"Uh... do I know you?"  _What's up with this guy?_ Kageyama wondered, feeling slightly overwhelmed and annoyed.

"Oh silly me! I'm Hinata. Hinata Shouyou. I kinda...haha..." he trailed off and avoided eye contact.

"You what?"

"Huh?" Hinata flinched, eyes wide."I am really sorry for not paying attention when I drove that day and I didn't mean to hurt you and I guess I managed to avoid you, well I mean, most of you so haha I'm glad I didn't kill you, agh what am I saying but I could swear you just came out from nowhere so I-"

"Kageyama Tobio." He cut in. The chattering was really getting to him and he could feel the onset of a headache. 

Hinata stared at him dumbly. 

"That's my name?" 

"Ohhhhh! Haha, Kageyama san?" Hinata reanimated and he gave Kageyama a bright, albeit nervous smile. 

"What day is it today?

"Tuesday! You were out for three whole days! The fruits I brought you have already gone bad, um you want some?" He offered a brightly coloured plastic baggie in his outstretched hand. "Assorted gummies and marshmallows!" He sounded almost  _proud._

So that's where the smell came from Kageyama thought as he brusquely waved off Hinata's hand. 

Hinata only left when he was convinced that Kageyama did not hate him or anything for hitting him, with promises to come again. Kageyama secretly wished that he wouldn't come. He just needed some peace and quiet after everything that happened to him. Definitely not some loud, orange ball of energy who looked like he was still in his teens.

He never knew he could be wrong about that judgement. 

 

* * *

 

Two weeks later, Kageyama found himself starting to look forward to the arrival of his orange headed visitor. It was actually kind of calming to listen to him ramble on about his new job at "Karasuno and Co., the senpais are really friendly and caring! Oh and you should totally join me at the company! You have a good resume right?" He mutely considered Hinata's offer. 

And also, it was apparent that he wasn't popular. At all. No one other than Hinata bothered to visit him. All he received were cards with meaningless script and obligatory delivered baskets of stuff. 

 

Another week more, and Kageyama was well enough to be discharged. He could barely feel his backside as he gathered up his stuff around the room (mostly stuff Hinata left behind, because Hinata) Kageyama realised belatedly that he was regarding the colourful packet in his hands with a whole lot of fondness. He scowled. Hinata was not here yet. Is this the end of what they have between them?

With Kageyama fully recovered, Hinata wouldn't be obliged to find him. They would both return to their normal lives, travelling along their own linear paths. There wouldn't be this hospital room to connect them anymore. Is this really the end? 

Kageyama felt a hollow pang in his chest. The past weeks, the hole he had was filled with radiant sunshine and cheerful laughter. Now, what was to become of him? No. He didn't want to lose Hinata. Not now. Not ever.

His wounds have started to heal, Hinata was the one who replaced his hurt with something else. Something warm. Now that he had tasted it, how can he let it go? 

Loneliness was freezing cold.

"Hey!" A familiar voice sounded behind him. "Want a ride home? I figured it'd be hilarious to send you home in the car that sent you here in the first place." Hinata beamed up at him. "And woah, you're like soooo tall. I never realized!" 

He forced a small smile. "That would be great. Thanks."

The car ride was all too fast. The space of a few seconds. He counted every second he had. Left with him. Left with Hinata.

"Guess this is goodbye, huh?" Kageyama managed to choke out, when they stopped at his familiar neighbourhood. Hundreds of unspoken words held back. This was not what he wanted.

"Bye!" Hinata nodded and grinned with orange warmth from the driver's seat as Kageyama climbed out gingerly. He slammed the car door shut.

Man... was he going to miss Hinata.

He turned to go. 

"Wait up!" Footsteps approaching from the other side of the car. A small but warm hand on his arm. He didn't turn around.

"Do you bear to just cut off all ties with me! How dare you Bakayama!" Still, he did not turn around. 

A slip of paper pressed into his palm. "Aren't we friends?"

The small hand tugged insistently until he caved and turned. He definitely did not expect the orange headed imp to pull him down. And he most definitely did not expect him to give him a kiss on the cheek. Liquid brown eyes glimmered with amusement and something more.

A huff of laughter hung in the air as Hinata drove away.

Leaving Kageyama standing, shell shocked, on his doorstep. 

The note: 

**Karasuno and Co. - 28477 5884 449**

**7882 2789 377 -^×^-**

**I'll be waiting for you.**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah... Thank you for reading!  
> Your comments are forever valuable to me so feel free to tell me anything. 
> 
> Also, if there are any other prompts that you like you can suggest it to me and we'll see xD


End file.
